


let's fall in love

by usoverlooked



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes care of Blake while she's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/gifts).



> This is literally just fluff. Dicey wanted something based on this real person's experience (http://tomosakus.tumblr.com/post/146901772151/id-gotten-extremely-sick-emergency-room-sick) so. Here it is!

Blake’s the first girl Yang’s ever wanted to meet her dad. There have been other girls that have felt serious, all held hands and big talk of road trips or vacations. But this is the first time that Yang’s felt it might actually stick, that there’s something permanent in it.

The cynic in her thinks maybe it’s that they’re older now. Yang will be twenty-seven in a few months, and it feels significant. Her younger sister’s already living with her girlfriend, engaged if you ask Ruby, waiting on a huge production of a proposal if you ask Weiss. Ruby’s only twenty-four, and Yang remembers well enough what she wanted at twenty-four – it wasn’t anything like the life Ruby has, but she’s happy for her sister. So maybe it’s that she’s old enough to want someone to stick around. Except, none of her past girlfriends had the effect Blake does. It’s not something she always notices until after – the way she just gravitates towards Blake. The other night, the a group of them went out to a bar and someone had made a joke. Yang looked at Blake as she laughed, didn’t even think about it, just knew she wanted to see the way Blake’s nose crinkled when she laughed. That’s new and it doesn’t feel like something that came with age. It came with the right person, Yang’s near certain.

They’re supposed to meet for lunch at the sandwich shop in the building of Blake’s work. Yang’s met most of Blake’s coworkers – all good people, as expected at an immigration non-profit law firm, but all also very nosy. They’re protective of Blake, the secretary glaring bullets at Yang once when she showed up late to pick Blake up after work. Blake dismisses it, says they have their reasons, but Yang almost likes it. She’s always liked having to prove herself and it’s not like she can fault them for liking Blake.

When Blake isn’t already at the sandwich shop, Yang heads up two floors to her office. The secretary – Sun - is on the phone, discussing something calmly while the other end of the conversation yells in her ear. He holds up a finger and Yang enjoys listening to him try to end the call three separate times before he manages to do so.

“Glad you stopped by. Blake left her phone when we sent her home, I was going to make the intern drop it off.” He says. He rummages for a moment before finding the phone and holding it out. Yang must look confused because he freezes. “Ozpin sent her home sick, she was pretty out of it.”

Yang takes the phone. Sun searches her face then smiles, soft.

“I was her roommate when I first moved up here. Belladonna’s a total baby when she gets sick. She’d probably appreciate a visitor and some lunch.” He says. Yang nods. It’s a little embarrassing she didn’t think of it first, but it seems to have charmed Sun. So at least that’s working in her favor.

Yang takes the L, picks up soup at a shop on the corner and then buzzes to be let up. Blake lives alone, so she belatedly hopes she isn’t waking her from a nap. Blake hates few things as much as having to greet people just after waking up. Still, Blake buzzes her up. Her apartment is three stories up, an addition made from a spare living room off another apartment, with all the other necessities later added in. It always smells vaguely of lavender, despite Blake irritated claims she’s never had anything lavender-related in her possession. It annoys Blake, but Yang finds it rather charming. Part of the appeal of the strange, tiny apartment.

Blake is leaning against the doorjamb when Yang finally makes her way up the stairs. Her make-up is mussed, dark smudges beneath her eyes, and she looks rather pale. That surprises Yang, the way she actually looks like she’s sick.

“Sorry, I forgot my – “ Blake trails off when Yang holds out the phone. She smiles, the expression almost melting onto her face. That’s one of Yang’s favorite things, the way Blake smiles like it’s catching her off guard. Like she wasn’t expecting to like you or whatever you said or did that much, but she’s glad she was wrong.

“I brought you soup and some tea bags because I know your kitchen is abysmal.” Yang says. Blake moves out of the doorway and curls up on her bed. Yang waits for the argument because Blake always tries to claim her kitchen and its contents - two ketchup packets, jelly, beer, and vodka – are not _that_ bad. Instead, she stays quiet.

Yang brings the soup over to her, touches her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Wow, you’re burning up.” Yang admits. Blake nods, looking miserable with it.

“My throat hurts too. Plus, I tried to read and the page was-“ Blake stops and just makes a face, as if there isn’t a word strong enough for her book’s betrayal. Yang smiles despite it and Blake rolls her eyes. “I know, but I just – reading makes me feel better.”

Yang kicks off her shoes. The book is on the nightstand next to an empty glass. Yang settles onto the bed, reaches around Blake to pick up the book. Her place is marked with a receipt from a coffee shop. She grins at it, holds it up to Blake.

“This is from our first date.” She says. She recognizes the order – she’d convinced Blake to try a biscotti so that she could steal half of it. Blake nods. Yang feels something in her anchor there, and so she leans over and kisses Blake’s cheek.

“Alright, so if I get to any really big words, I’ll spell them out so you can help.” Yang says, setting the book in her lap. Blake cocks her head to look at her. Yang bumps her with her elbow. “Eat your soup, stop looking so surprised, even boxing instructors have to read.”

“I love you.” Blake says. The words are measured, like she needs Yang to know how much it means. Yang understands that. Blake fiddles with the soup cup, sets it on the night stand. She looks like she’s about to amend it.

“I love you,” Yang says, before she can. Blake smiles then, big. She leans up to kiss Yang’s temple.

“I’d kiss you for real but I don’t want to get you sick.” Blake says into Yang’s hair.

Yang pulls back, touches Blake’s cheek. Her immune system can handle it, she decides. She kisses Blake, threads one hand through her hair.

Two days later, Yang has to call in sick. Blake brings her a smoothie and agrees to watch _Grey’s Anatomy_.

“Because I love you,” Blake says, glaring as the credits play for the first episode.

Yang smiles at her. Her throat is killing her and she’s got a headache too for some reason. But Blake hooks one of her feet over Yang’s and rearranges the blanket to cover Yang’ shoulder, smiling as she does. Yang figures a sore throat is worth it.

 


End file.
